Oasis
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: OOC, y por supuesto UA. Kisumi, un ladronzuelo de la ciudad antigua de Agrava tiene un mágico encuentro con un chico hermoso llamado Makoto, quien esta huyendo por su libertad, pues es esclavo del señor de esas tierras.


**Disclaimer.** Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

Inspirada en el ending de Free, donde Haruka sale con su camello en el desierto- aunque nada que ver con eso, jajaja- espero disfrutes la lectura.

* * *

 **.**

 ***.Oasis.***

 **.**

El agua bajo los rayos del sol, siempre parece tener una magia especial.

Las burbujas emergen bajo la respiración de un joven hermoso, siempre tan deseable bajo la mirada de quien lo espiaba, todas las tardes.

Makoto por fin emerge del agua, las perlas cristalinas recorren su cuello, Kisumi no puede dejar de ver como su cuerpo desnudo es delineado por los caminos cristalinos, escondido entre las palmeras, y las carretas, y algunos camellos, bajo el atardecer del desierto, Kisumi es joven, pero sabe apreciar la belleza que se baña en las tardes, en ese Oasis, durante mucho tiempo deseo verlo así, con la ropa de Adán– nuevamente–, hizo un agujero en la pared para poder observarlo, y siempre procuraba hacerlo rodeado de cualquier cosa que lo ocultara, pues esa hermosa aparición de ojos verdes y cabello amielado, tenía dueño, y no era otro que el amo Sousuke, señor de esas tierras, y quien dio una fuerte cantidad de oro, por esa belleza de hombre, comprándolo como su esclavo sexual, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

La primera vez que Kisumi vio al chico, fue un golpe de doble suerte, no solo había logrado robar comida sin ser descubierto, sino que se encontró con esa belleza, que iba oculta, bajo una capa negra, en uno de sus intentos de escape, pues, aunque era verdad que gemía en la habitación del amo, no era algo bajo su voluntad, era un esclavo, y ansiaba su libertad.

Mientras corría para comer su botín tan pronto como fuera posible, Kisumi se tropezó con Makoto, prácticamente cayó encima del ojiverde, soltando las manzanas en la tierra, y bajo las palmas de sus manos, aprecio sin siquiera desearlo el pecho bien formado de Makoto.

–Perdón– se disculpó Kisumi totalmente sonrojado.

Makoto se levantó, y una brisa casi mágica agito su capa, mostrando sus torneados brazos, llenos de brazaletes dorados, que no se podía quitar, pues Sousuke se los había puesto, con su nombre grabado, para todo aquel que supiera leer viera quien era su dueño, pero Kisumi no sabía leer ni le interesaba, era solo un chico de las calles de Agrava, uno más del pueblo.

–No, discúlpame tu a mí– contesto Makoto sonriente– se agacho y recogió todas las manzanas.

Ambos se presentaron y cuando Makoto se dio cuenta de que los guardias le estaban buscando entre las tiendas de los mercantes, le pidió a Kisumi que lo escondiera, el chico pensó tontamente que era un ladrón y que esos brazaletes eran producto de un robo, le tomo la mano a Makoto, encontrándola suave, lo más suave que hubiera tocado Kisumi alguna vez, corrieron con todo, y de pronto se encontraron en una calle cerrada, solo cerdos en un enorme charco de lodo, no tuvieron de otra y ambos de hundieron y mezclaron en el fango, con los cerdos, casi era de noche, y ya sin aguantar el hedor, ambos salieron de esa inmundicia, Kisumi guio a Makoto a su guarida, y fue cuando sucedió la magia, Makoto comenzó a denudarse, bajo la jadeante respiración de Kisumi, y le mostro sin querer ese cuerpo que al parecer nunca tendría, Kisumi sintió de pronto seca su garganta, él también se desnudó, y ambos se limpiaron el lodo con algunos jirones de ropa que tenía Kisumi en su guarida, pronto el frio llego, y así desnudos ambos se costaron, lado a lado.

– ¿Tienes frio? – pregunto Kisumi mirando como temblaba Makoto.

Claro que tenía frio, desde hacía tres años estaba acostumbrado a dormir en una habitación caliente, aparte de ser fuertemente abrazado, por el amo Sousuke, no, definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas.

–No– mintió, en verdad Makoto no deseaba incomodar al amable extraño, que lo había ayudado sin saber su origen.

–Vamos, ¡no mientas!

Y sin avisar, Kisumi lo atrajo a su cuerpo para darle calor, sin secretas intenciones, y por primera vez Makoto durmió una noche tranquila, sin tener que servir a nadie, simplemente descansar, bajo las luces estelares, que se filtraban en la desvencijada vivienda.

Pero su libertad no le duro mucho, pues durante la madrugada escucho las voces de los guardias buscándole, y para no causarle problemas a Kisumi salió para que le vieran, pero antes, dejo uno de los anillos que llevaba en la mano, en pago, para que el joven indigente pudiera comer algo, le dio una sonrisa, pero eso ya no lo vio Kisumi.

…

Regresando al presente.

Kisumi apretaba ese anillo, mientras veía como Makoto era custodiado por unos guardias con sable en la cintura y turbantes negros, lo llevaban a su jaula de oro. Y se marchó como tantas veces, con el corazón dolido, de no tener a Makoto para él, ¡Como no encontrar una lámpara con genio! Y poder ser un príncipe, y así comprar el esclavo para él. Eso no iba a suceder.

Sousuke no castigo a Makoto por huir, no era la primera vez, algo le decía en su corazón que, aunque el hermoso esclavo deseaba su libertad, era un hecho inevitable que siempre volviera, era una esperanza de no ser solo dueño de cuerpo, sino también de su alma.

Unas doncellas perfumaban la piel de Makoto, cuando Sousuke entro a la amplia estancia, llena de cojines y cortinas transparentes, las damiselas hicieron una leve reverencia y se retiraron en silencio; el amo se paró atrás de él y lo abrazo.

–Makoto, nunca me dejes de nuevo, si alguien te tocara, juro que esa persona preferiría caer en las llamas del infierno, que ser presa de mi furia.

El ojiverde abrió los ojos asustado, era una clara advertencia, y no supo porque, pero a su mente regreso el travieso muchacho que lo escondió entre los cerdos.

:.

.:

Lo que no sabía Kisumi, era que Makoto se había dado cuenta que lo espiaba, y por eso se bañaba ceremoniosamente en ese lugar, solo para él, si eso podía ofrecerle al chico, por lo menos eso le daría, pero un día Kisumi dejo de espiarlo, y pasaron muchas tardes, preocupado Makoto envió a la doncella en la que más confiaba, para investigar discretamente lo que pasaba con el chico. Gou regreso con la noticia de que Kisumi sufría de una grave fiebre, pero siendo tan solo un indigente no tenía acceso a medicinas, mucho menos a un sanador.

Makoto no tuvo de otra y le pidió a su señor que salvara al chico.

– ¿Tú que tienes que ver con ese? – pregunto lleno de celos Sousuke.

– ¡Te juro que nada! – exclamo Makoto arrodillado a sus pies– fue un chico que conocí la última vez que me escapé, pero no es nada mío, fue amable conmigo, eso es todo.

– ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

–Ya te dije, solo fue amable, nunca me pidió nada a cambio, yo…no había experimentado eso en mi vida– contesto con la mirada agachada.

Sousuke lo levanto con sus fuertes brazos, y le tomo por la barbilla.

– ¿Si hago ese favor, tu que puedes darme a cambio, si ya soy tu dueño?

–Prometo que jamás volveré a huir de tu lado. Y si algo me separara de ti, juro que volvería a tu lado.

Sousuke quedo satisfecho con la promesa, y lo jalo a los mullidos cojines, necesitaba sellar esa promesa en su piel.

…

Kisumi apenas se dio cuenta de que el sanador lo visito en su pocilga, y cuando estuvo sano, busco a Makoto a través del agujero que daba a la mansión blanca del amo Sousuke, pero no lo vio, un día mientras caminaba en el mercado se topó con Gou.

– ¿Usted me llevo al sanador verdad?

Gou se mordió el labio y asintió,

– ¿Fue por obra de Makoto, ¿verdad? ¿Habrá una forma en la que pueda agradecerle en persona?

–Eso no se podrá, el amo se lo llevo a otra ciudad. No sé dónde. Lo siento– dijo viendo el rostro desencajado del chico.

Pero eso solo activo una fuerza renovada en Kisumi, él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Él siempre fue un ladrón ocasional, pero a partir de ese momento comenzó a aliarse con ladrones profesionales, aprendió el manejo del sable, y se hizo de una reputación, no importa cuánto tiempo le llevara se haría rico, y buscaría a Makoto, pasaron dos años, y por fin su esfuerzo dio frutos, no solo se había hecho de renombre en la mafia de arabia, también supo la localización de Makoto, pero él no fue el único que mejoro de posición, pues ahora Sousuke era un visir del rey, pero a pesar que lo rodeaban mujeres hermosas, no había soltado a Makoto, incluso le había dado su libertad, pero ahora lo ataba esa promesa que le había hecho a Sousuke, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de huir, ya no lo hacía.

El destino caprichoso, unió a Makoto y Kisumi de nuevo – no–, más bien fue un encuentro que el mismo Kisumi fabrico, cuando Makoto salió de paseo en la ciudad, sufrió una emboscada de los hombres de Kisumi, y para no lastimarlo, fue adormecido, y en brazos se lo llevo a su cueva, donde guardaba sus tesoros robados.

Cuando Makoto despertó lo primero que fue fueron esos ojos purpura que lo miraban curiosos, y una mano que acariciaba su mejilla.

–Hola– dijo Kisumi tímido.

Makoto se sentó, sobresaltado.

– ¿Dónde estoy?

–Te he traído a mi escondite, aquí nadie te encontrara.

–Él es muy poderoso, si lo hará.

–No tengas miedo– dijo Kisumi tomándole las manos, tan sedosas como las recordaba, pensando en toda su piel– conmigo serás libre.

– ¿Por qué me has secuestrado?

–Porque te amo.

–Pero casi no nos conocemos, ¿Cómo es que…?

Kisumi rozo sus labios con sus dedos, callándolo.

–El amor no entiende de razones, pero necesito saber algo, ¿tu sientes algo por mí?

–Kisumi…yo…no se…

–Entonces esto podrá iluminarte.

Kisumi se encimo por completo en Makoto, y beso esos labios que nunca pensó que llegaría a tocar, haciendo gemir a Makoto por el contacto, endureciéndolo por completo, ninguno imagino que se podría degustar el cielo. A fuerza de respirar un poco Kisumi separo sus labios, sonriendo.

–Si sientes algo.

–Si.

Kisumi apago la luz de las velas que los iluminaba, dejando que la cueva se llenara de ecos resonantes, de dos cuerpos que se amaron toda la noche.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Makoto se había dado cuenta de que no era agradecimiento lo que sentía por el muchacho, sino un genuino amor, nacido de solo un momento, de alguien que no le ordenaba ni exigía nada, simplemente alguien que lo trataba como un igual, pero alguien que no podría acompañar más, pues por la vida de Kisumi había jurado que nunca se separaría de Sousuke, pero esta vez, esta vez se llevaría en su piel ese recuerdo, la mañana podría ser diferente, por fin algo que atesoraría como suyo, el amor de Kisumi en su cuerpo.

Pero la realidad los tomaría por sorpresa a los tres.

El rey al que servía Sousuke era un ser despreciable, y el pueblo en esa misma noche se había levantado en armas, tratando de librarse del tirano.

Bajo llamas; Makoto vio con horror la lucha encarnizada de los soldados con el pueblo, y a lo lejos vio como Sousuke se resguardaba con el rey, intentando huir de la turba, no supo cómo, pero logro alcanzarlos.

– ¡Makoto! – exclamo Sousuke abrazándolo.

– ¡Deja a tu esclavo, y busca la manera de huir! – exclamo el monarca.

– ¡Cállese, claro que lo hare!, solo que no me podía concentrar, Makoto fue secuestrado– contesto acercándose al balcón del palacio– estaba muy preocupado.

El estúpido rey aprovechándose de su distracción, tomo uno de sus cuchillos y lo hundió en el abdomen de Makoto, quien cayó al suelo.

–Ahora si no tendrás distracciones– dijo el rey sonriendo.

Sousuke vio como la sangre de Makoto comenzaba a invadir el suelo.

– ¡Maldito, yo iba ayudarlo!

– ¡Pues lo debes hacer soy tu rey, ese era un simple esclavo!

Sousuke tomo al hombre, lo saco al balcón.

– ¡Que viva el rey! – grito a todo pulmón, y lo aventó al vacío, pero solo siendo dos pisos de diferencia, el hombre siguió vivo, para la turba enardecida y muerta de hambre que buscaba venganza, ¡mejor le hubiera sido morir en esa caída!

Sousuke satisfecho con su acción se iba a girar a su amado, pero una flecha perdida le dio en el corazón, matándolo al instante, lo último que vio fue el cuerpo de Makoto.

…

Kisumi por fin había llegado al palacio, sin comprender porque Makoto lo había abandonado después de hacer el amor con él, buscaba respuestas, pero no se esperó encontrar una revolución.

Llevado por su instinto recorrió como pudo el palacio, muchos lugareños ya hacían la rapiña, llevándose cuanto objeto valioso se encontraban.

Y con un hueco en su corazón por fin encontró la razón de su ser, sumergido en la sangre, pero milagrosamente aún con vida lo hayo.

–Perdóname– le susurro Makoto en sus brazos.

–No hables, debemos buscarte ayuda.

–No la necesito, todo lo que quiero esta ahora conmigo, pero te deje porque…– escupió un poco de sangre– jure por tu vida que no abandonaría a Sousuke, perdóname.

Kisumi lloro.

Las llamas comenzaron a devorar la habitación.

A pedazos comenzó a caer el techo.

–¿Me perdo…?

Pero Makoto ya no termino la pregunta, y el "te amo" de Kisumi quedó atorado en su garganta.

Abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo de Makoto.

–En otro tiempo, encontraremos la paz para estar juntos.

Y las llamas consumieron el lugar.

.

..

…

* * *

 **Epilogo.**

Un chico de ojos purpura corría por los pasillos, era su primer día en la secundaria, y llegaba tarde.

"Maldición"

Peor fue cuando encontró la puerta cerrada, y la mirada fulminante del profesor desde el interior del salón, derrotado se tiró al piso, en espera de la siguiente hora.

"Mi madre me asesinara"

Cuando llego la segunda hora algunos estudiantes salieron del salón, aprovechándose de la situación encontró un lugar vacío, un chico miraba hacia la ventana, dándole por completo la espalda.

"No tengo de otra, necesito ponerme al corriente"

–Oye, ¿me prestas tus apuntes? – dijo Kisumi tocando con su dedo el hombro de su compañero.

Este se giró, purpura y verde se reencontraron, Makoto le sonrió, de esas sonrisas amables e iluminadas que solo él sabia dar, y el mundo a su alrededor dejo de existir para ambos.

 **.**

 ***.Fin.***

 **.**

* * *

Comentarios.

Pues aquí esta saldada la apuesta Zero-0017, fue todo lo que mi cabecita dio, no sé porque me tiré al drama, pero ¿al final lo compuse un poco? Espero que te gustara, aunque sea algo, y si no pues vendo tomates, por si necesitas :D

No se porque Sousuke fue el ¿malo? ni porque Makoto era un esclavo :P, menos se de donde salio eso de Agrava (eso si lo se, de Aladdin, jajaja) y Kisumi se me figuro un travieso ladron, al final decidi que en esa nueva vida Makoto y Kisumi fueran felices, no meti a Sousuke porque seria empezar de nuevo! pero seguro renacio y anda por ahí feliz con Rin. jajaja.

Bye!

Feliz navidad 2015.

Saludos al grupo Free! Iwatobi swim Club Fanfiction :D


End file.
